The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an anti-vibration moment generating aircraft actuation system and, more particularly, to an aircraft actuation system including actuation elements configured to generate an anti-vibration moment to counter rotor rotation vibration.
An aircraft, such as a helicopter, typically includes an airframe with a top portion at which a main rotor apparatus is rotatably supported and a tail portion at which a tail rotor apparatus is rotatably supported. The aircraft may further include a drive portion that drives rotation of main and tail rotors for flight operations. This rotation generates vibratory loads that are transmitted to the airframe and can cause discomfort to pilots, crewmen and passengers as well as damage.